Years Later (Percy Jackson)
by StarryEyedGalaxyGirl04
Summary: So this is my first fic! Hope you like! Told from many different POV's including kids of Percabeth, Frazel, Jasper and more! Including Solangelo, who get their own special moment! (Mainly about their kids, cuz they're new :P
1. Chapter 1 - Athene

**_This is my first fic! So I've created families for the seven, and tossed in some drama! Read on!_**

 **"** Perrrrrrrccccyyyyyyy," Eleven year old Athene Jackson called, "Where did you put the J2O?"

Athene, Celeste and Jack's parents, the forever famous Percy and Annabeth, preferred their kids to call them by name.

"In the fridge. Why do you even want juice anyway? You just had a Coke." Percy walked into the kitchen, hand absent-mindlessly tracing the table's carved sides.

"The Coke made me thirsty," Athene moaned, just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll gettit," Annabeth called, the loud _thump thump_ 's signalling that she was running down the stairs of their vast well architected home. Athene heard the door open.

"Uh, hi miss Jackson," a small lispy voice said. Athene raced down the hall.

"Zóe!" Athene beamed, rushing last her mum. Zóe - one of the Zhang's kids -was also eleven. Her Asian skin contrasted nicely with her gold eyes and cinnamon hair.

"Sup 'Thene?" Zóe smiled, tugging at the hem of her oversized hoodie. Even though it was sweltering hot, Zóe still wore her cute magenta hoodie.

"Where's Juliet?" Athene asked. Juliet, older than Athene by a month, was the child of Piper and Jason Grace.

"Probably hitting on Mohammed again," Zóe sighed. "She adores my brother."

Athene whipped out her phone and tapped in a message.

 _Where r u Juli?_

A second later, a reply flashed up on the screen.

 _Look at my insta._

Athene sighed. Juliet loved being mysterious. She tapped on the instagram icon, and up flashed her own profile. Fifty followers, twenty posts, picture of self. Almost completely different to Juliets. One-hundred and sixty two posts, Three hundred and four followers, Cute selfie for profile pic.

Her latest post was another selfie, with Mohammed, Athene's brother, Jack, and Juliets four siblings, Aaron, Thalia, Tallulah and Theo. The caption read: _At greenhouse with some mates. #YOLO #nature #itz_totes_Juli_

I sighed and glanced at Zóe.

"Guess we just go to the tree house."


	2. Chapter 2 - Annabeth

**Hi! Just saying, this chapter is quite short, and has some new characters mentioned. Sorry if you ship Ratavian. I don't. This is basically the girls having a chat. I'll include a bit more romance next time, if you want.**

 ** _Annabeth's POV_**

"Sooooo... what's up?" Piper asked Calypso, Reyna, Hazel, Rachel and Me.

"Well..." Calypso motioned to her swollen stomach. "I think you all know my news."

"Nothing really," Reyna shrugged. "Dan is a real sweetheart for a son of Mars, and our daughter Roshine is doing fine."

Rachel smiled, "I bought my wedding dress. Can't wait to marry Hiro."

"Glad you didn't date Octavian for too long," Hazel giggled. "Anyway, Frank wants to adopt a kid."

"I don't have any news," I excused.

"I DO!" Piper squealed. "Ok... you may not believe this buuuuuuttttt..." She waited for a minute. "Jason and I may be seeing a _sixth_ kid in the future!"

We all smiled and groaned.

Just as the window exploded.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mohammed, Juliet and Hazel

_**Hi Guys! Thanks for reading! So I have a ltitle more romance in this chapter, and the lil' eleven year olds are cooking up drama! Anyway, Will and Nico Will be introduced in the next chapter. For now, listen to Mohammed, Juliet and Hazel talk!**_

 **Mohammed**

Honestly, I can explain," I looked up at Mum and her friends, all covered in shards of glass and look absolutely furious.

It had started when Athene, Zóe and Celeste joined the rest of the kids. We'd decided to head into town, using my twin sister's wicked teleportation skills. Then, we'd mucked about for a bit, visiting some shops (Juliet and Athene brought some cash), and then things got a little out of hand. Thalia challenged me to a flying race, y'know, because I could turn into an eagle, and she could fly and that. we raced through the air at lightning speed, and accidentally veered off into the window. Oops.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can," Annabeth glared, eyes stormy as a tornado.

Four year old Tallulah took my hand as the rest of the kids filed in sheepishly.

"Oh come on," Thalia sighed, shaking her golden chest length hair out. "it's no big deal. Just pay for the window and we'll carry on as normal."

"Oh, but WE Monte be paying for anything," Reyna said.

Reyna. Mum of Roshine, the ten year old girl who lived miles from the rest of us. Damn, she could be scary at times.

 **Juliet**

So, yeah, we had to all pay for that window. No biggie. I'll forgive Mohammed. Probably not Thalia though. My twin sister is so annoying. Yeah, I'm a twin. Just like Mohammed...

So what I like him? he's hawt.

I glanced at the others. Aaron, Thalia, Juliet and Theo look so much like me. We all have that gold-blonde-mixed-with-brown hair, and all have different coloured eyes. Apart from Thalia, who got the different coloured eyes jackpot.

When we got home, All the men were lounging in the Jackson's living room. Reyna, Calypso and Rachel took their family members home.

The rest of us chilled in different areas of the house. The adults were in the living room, the younger kids in the bedroom, and the older in the shed.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" I said.

"NO." Athene and Mohammed said.

"YES." said Zóe and I. Thalia shrugged.

"Let's play then."

Athene and Mohammed grumbled a bit, but we found an old pencil. I'll go first if you want." Zóe said.

Zóe spun the pencil. It landed on me.

"Twenty seconds of alone time," Mohammed laughed. We went outside, round the corner.

"Uh, Hi." she said.

"Let's play flapping bird," I said, whipping out my phone.

Neither of us got that far.

"I'm next in the circle," Thalia announced. She spun. Guess who it landed on? Mohammed.

"Ok then," he flushed a bright red.

They were out for twenty LOOONG seconds.

When they came back in, his skin dark skin was even redder. She was only blushing slightly.

"My turn," Mohammed said. He spun the pencil. it spun, and spun, and spun, and it landed on...

Not Thalia. (PHEW.) Not. Athene. Certainly not Zóe. Me.

I practically ran out the door. I looped my arm through his, and dragged him round the corner.

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Kiss or something," I replied, smirking a little.

"Uh, okay." (Like he didn't already know.)

"You go first."

I learned against the door, waiting for our lips to touch. The moment I'd been waiting for...

He took my hand. (YES) and... and...

He pressed it to his mouth.

I sighed and opened my eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"Kissing your hand?"

"Not that," I sighed. "On the LIPS."

"Oh."

"Like this..."

I learned forward, and-

and-

The timer bleeped.

"Well, time to go in," he sighed.

I wished he had sounded a bit more disappointed.

The game carried on. Athene chose Zóe, and we played truth or dare after that. quite boring.

 **Hazel**

I love Frank. I really do. But sometimes, he can be a little public with our relationship...

The adults were chatting, as per usual. Frank, me, Percy, Piper, Jason and Annabeth. I was the youngest by three years.

"Dare or Dare," Percy said, just as and awkward silence was about to engulf us. Leo wasn't here.

"Dare!" Frank said.

"I dare you..." Percy thought for a long time. "I dare you to... make out with Hazel."

"What?" I almost shrieked. Seriously?

"accepted," Frank grinned. He put his arms around me, and our lips met...

I would have enjoyed it. But in public? Well, our friends, but still!

I kissed back anyway, and I could swear that he smiled against the kiss. Then, I ended it, and Percy looked satisfied.

"My OTP," he grinned.

I sighed, and went back to sipping my tonic water, though my cheeks were burning.

"I pick dare! Percy decides.

Piper smirks.

"I think the kids are playing the twenty second game," she traces her fingers over the glossy cover of a architectural magazine, "So why don't you and Annabeth go out for a minute?"

Annabeth glared at Piper, and after a lot of persuasion, agreed. She and Percy left.

"So, their anniversary is coming up soon," Piper announced. "Why don't we pay a visit to the love experts, William Solace and Nicholas Do Angelo?"


	4. Chapter 4 - Thalia, Piper and Aaron

**Flashback: Thalia's POV**

Mohammed and I slipped outside into the cool, July night. A few houses down, there was a concert. The opening bars to The Only Exception were streamed and Mohammed turned to me.

"Care to dance, Thalia?"

I took his hand and smiled.

We danced, though we didn't know how, spun and wove, then slowing slightly. he stopped, his hands clasped in mine, our eyes meeting.

I could hear his heartbeat.

He was blushing a furious red. I reached forward and cupped his jaw with my hand. And suddenly we weren't kids. we weren't eleven. We were immortal. Nothing mattered.

Oh, but Juliet would kill me later.

This was the biggest gap ever. We'd all go to secondary in September. Yes secondary. Our parents had moved to England when most of us kids were just babies. Things were, apparently, way different here.

The timer bleeped and we came back down to Earth.

I curtsied and he laughed before bowing. We made our way back into the shed.

( _Bedtime_ )

Juliet and I flopped onto the beds.

"Jerk," she whispered.

"What?" I asked, knowing what was ahead.

"You know what," she snarled, "You KNOW that I like him! And you... you went off... and came back acting all "Something totally happened back there", and I'm not having it! You did that on purpose."

I sighed. "Let's talk about this in the morning,"

"No, Miss Thalia Aphrodite Grace, we are talking about this RIGHT NOW, understand?"

"Okay," I sighed, sitting up, "We danced, alright? No biggie. A song came on, and we danced."

"That's not the full truth," she glared.

"No, it is not. But I don't see why I have to explain every detail to you just so you can use it on me later," I spat at my twin. Her cornflower blue eyes bore into me.

Yes, we danced. Yes, it was a romantic song. Yes, there was a really awkward yet cute moment where we almost... never mind. But I wasn't about to tell my bully-of-a-sister that.

I slipped under my covers and whipped out my phone.

 _Hi Mo. U awake?_

 **Piper**

I can smell drama like smoke. Thalia and Juliet were at war. Ah well. I got Jason to find out where the Solace/Di Angelo household was, and made plans with the Zhangs and Valdezs to meet up there.

Jason and I crowded the kids into the big car, and drove.

We got there first, parked round the corner and out of sight. Then, the Zhangs arrived, and last and not least, Leo, pregnant Calypso and a baby Jill Valdez.

I ran to the door, and knocked, everyone else round me.

"EFF OFF!" a grumpy voice yelled.

"Wait, Nico," a calmer, and also male voice called.

The door opened to a blond, tall boy, in pyjamas.

It was Will.

He stared at the huge crowd.

"Actually, maybe not, what my one in particular said," he babbled and slammed the door shut.

"WILL!" I pounded on the door.

"NO!" he yelled back.

"OPEN IT!"

"I'M ONLY WEARING A TOWEL."

"YOU'RE WEARING FLIPPING POKÉMON PJ'S!"

"Oh yeah... Uh... NICO IS ONLY WEARING A TOWEL."

"I'M NOT!" Nico yelled.

"Okay, fine," Will opened the door.

He studied the crowd, and then said, "If you are looking for something for Percy and Annabeth's anniversary, then pop right in."

"NO!" Nico yelled again, "I'M ONLY WEARING PYJAMAS!"

I rolled my eyes and stepped in.

 **Aaron Grace**

I hate how I can't hang with the older kids. I'm ten. but they still won't let me.

It's just... unfair.

But anyway, back to the story.

Will led us down the hall.

"Probably not a pedicure," Will decided. "Neither would enjoy THAT."

"Maybe a... I know!" Nico shouted.

"What?" everyone asked.

Will and Nico shared a look.

"Prepare for trouble," Will smiled, taking a rose from a nearby vase.

"And make it double," Nico plucked a petal of the flower, and we all groaned.

"Just get to the point already," Leo sighed.

 **Thalia**

 _Hey TT_ Mohammed texts.

 _Hiya_ I text back

 _WUU2?_

 _Nothing much._

 _Can I come over?_

 _Yeah, JJ, Mum and the rest of the kids have gone shopping. Just me and Dad._

 _K._

 _See ya, Mo._

He was there in twenty seconds. I let him in, and we sat down on the couch. Dad was upstairs.

"So, about yesterday," I began. He flushed a furious red.

"Sorry," Mohammed whispered, "I know your sister likes me. I also know she will have been furious and brought it out on you."

I turned to him.

"You are right, but don't go apologizing," I said, and lowered my voice even more, "She's crazy about you."

"Should we check her Social Media?"

"Do you have instagram?"

"No," he said, "Mum won't let me."

"Let's look then." I flipped on insta, and looked at her latest photo. A selfie in the car, perfect as always.

 _Coming back from the mall! wish bae wuz here ;)_ was the caption.

Someone commented; _Is your twin your Before Anyone Else?_

She commented; _Nope ;)_

I sighed, and put down the phone.

Mohammed ruffled my hair. I lunged forward to pull his, and he laid back, sending me spinning onto him. I looked up as he smirked down at me. Sighing, was about to sit up, and the door opened.

"We're hoooome!" Juliet chirped.

Mohammed and I scrambled up and glanced at each other.

Oh heck.


End file.
